Separated Love
by dragonluvr85
Summary: What would happen to Ron and Hermione if Gryffindor shut down? Where will they go? What will they do to make it right? Only time can tell!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok well this fanfic is completely different to all my others, my normal pairing is Ginny and Draco but I thought I might try something different.**

Ron turned a corner and skidded to a halt, Hermione who was following bumped into him

"Ow Ron, why'd…"

"Shh" Ron said putting a finger to his lips he ran behind the corner dragging Hermione with him, he peeked around the corner and saw something, something that bugged him. All the teachers were going into the staff room, even Professor Trelawney who seldom left her tower. When Ron was sure all the teachers were there Ron tiptoed to the door, Hermione followed closely and carefully.

-

"Professors, I have brought you here because I need to discuss something with you all. We have to decide the right way to tell the students that…" Ron heard a voice say, it sounded like Dumbledore.

"What Albus continue" another voice said, sounding like Professor Sinestra

"That we have to shutdown the Gryffindor house" Professor Dumbledore said

"What!" a voice sounding like a startled Professor Flitwick "Why?"

"Apparently we don't have enough funding according to the Ministry of Magic" Dumbledore explained

"What's that got to do with anything?" A droning voice said, obviously Professor Binns

"Well the health regulation is concerned about the tower in which the Gryffindors common room is in, because of some impact, goodness knows what from, the bricks have somehow come loose making the tower unsafe and we don't have enough money to fix it" Dumbledore explained

"Can't they just relocate?" Professor McGonagall suggested

"No, the only other towers big enough are already used for classes" Dumbledore said.

-

Ron tore himself away from the door unable to believe what was happening, what was going to happen to all the Gryffindors? Will we have to be resorted? Questions poured through Ron's head.

"You don't really think they'll close down Gryffindor do you?" Hermione asked with a worried look

"Nah, they can't" Ron said as they walked to Hogsmeade, they were on a date, it was their first date.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow I have never seen this place before" Ron said looking at a building opposite the Shrieking Shack.

"Me either, must be new, you want to go in?" Hermione said.

"Ok" Ron said but after Hermione had opened the heavy oak doors he regretted the 'ok'. Inside the big building was an ice rink with a little café style building in the middle.

Ron paid for his and Hermione's ice skates; they laced up each other's ice skates meanwhile they completely forgot about the meeting of the teachers

"Uh… Hermione I've never Ice skated before" Ron said

"Come on Ron you'll never get to the café" Hermione said already on the ice.

"I don't think I will" Ron said

"Come on Ron!" Hermione exclaimed and she skated back to him and held out her hand, Ron reluctantly took it soon they were on the ice.

Eventually after Ron stacked it about 10 times they went to the café and ordered, Hermione got a salad and Ron got a hotdog. After they had both finished they leaned in and Ron felt something he had never felt before, his first kiss.

After what seemed like forever to Ron they finally left the little café and then left the ice rink.

**A/N: Well R & R please I will update after 5 reviews!**


	2. That Night

**A/N: I know I said I'd update after 5 reviews so here it is**

After their date in Hogsmeade they walked back together Ron's hand found Hermione's. Their date had been beautiful the weather had been perfect, the sun was just about to set and Ron could hear the birds chirping from the trees around him.

"That was fun" Hermione said

"Yeah" Ron replied as they walked on holding hands. They had just entered the school gates, _the school grounds are deserted _Ron thought as he looked around.

"Hmm, I wonder why the school is so deserted." Hermione said

"Me too" Ron said as he followed Hermione up the stairs that led to the castle. Ron then saw another Gryffindor hurrying towards the Great Hall

"Maybe we should follow him?" Hermione enquired

"You read my mind" Ron replied as he started walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. He opened the doors just wide enough that he and Hermione could fit through then they rushed to find a seat together on the long table.

As they sat down Dumbledore rose

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, boys and girls I don't like giving bad news but I have some…" Dumbledore started

Murmurs went round the Hall

"Silence," Dumbledore bellowed "the bad news is that there will be no Gryffindor…"

More murmurs started

"SILENCE" Dumbledore bellowed again "I have not finished, Gryffindor will be closing down due to some bricks being loose and we don't have enough funds to fix it at the moment, so tonight all Gryffindors should wait outside my office, outside the Gargoyle and I will call you up individually when I call you in you will be resorted. Now we eat"

The empty plates that had sat before them now carried food; Ron helped himself to most of the food available, meanwhile the whole school was discussing this new news.

-

That night Ron followed the crowd, Hermione was clutching onto his arm. When all the Gryffindors had arrived Dumbledore started calling people in using alphabetical order finally it was Hermione's turn.

"Good luck" Ron said

Hermione gave him a weak smile and followed Dumbledore up the stairs and into his small round office, Fawkes was perched on his favourite perch and the sorting hat sat on the little brown three legged stool, Hermione nervously sat on the chair and put the sorting hat on her head,

"Ah yes, to bad Gryffindor is closing down" The sorting hat said "Best be RAVENCLAW"

Hermione took the hat off and stood up and put the hat back on the stool,

"Ms Granger now you may go to your new house common room" Dumbledore said

Hermione left feeling calmer _Ravenclaw isn't that bad _she thought as she plodded down the stairs, when she saw Ron she said to him

"I got sorted into Ravenclaw"

"That's awesome" Ron replied,

Hermione waited with Ron they heard Dumbledore call out Weasley Ginny and saw Ginny go upstairs, then finally it was Ron's turn he went up the stairs.

Ron sat on the three legged stool and put on the sorting hat

"Well, well well, another Weasley, I just sorted your sister into Slytherin now I might put you in HUFFLEPUFF" The sorting hat said.

Ron stood up took the hat off and put it back on the stool like he had found it. One word was going through his mind Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff

"You may leave now" Dumbledore said indicating the door. Ron walked out as fast as he could nearly trip over his own feet, down the stairs and out the Gargoyle.

"So?" Hermione asked

"I'm a Hufflepuff" Ron announced

"Oh Ron, we're separated" Hermione said tears starting in her eyes

"Don't cry Hermione" Ron said and wiped away a tear that had just dropped out of her eyes, he pulled her close to him and cuddled her. They walked off to their common rooms, Hermione went straight to her bed this one was still a four poster but it had blue curtains around it, as she lay down tears sprung out of her eyes, their beautiful date had meant nothing, she eventually cried herself to sleep.

-

Ron went straight to the common room and unable to face the happy Hufflepuff's went to bed , it was the same four poster bed only with a different colour curtains this one had gold curtains, Ron drew the curtains shut and curled up and went to sleep wanting the term to be over.

**A/N: Well there you go it is updated hope you like the update. Please review I will update at 12 reviews!**


	3. The next day

**A/N: another chapter as promised thanx to everyone who left a review, I have no idea where the common rooms are so I just made them up.**

Hermione woke up early her pillow drenched in the tears she had shed the previous night, she woke up and got dressed, her trunk had been moved from the Gryffindor tower, and she took a deep breath and went downstairs. The common room looked different than it had the previous night, Instead of the red squishy chairs they had a navy blue colour, she went to a hole that was behind a statue she climbed out the statue and looked around, wow directly in front of her was the photo that marked the room of requirements.

"You know you may want to move to let other people through" A girl behind her said pushing Hermione out of the way.

"Sorry" Hermione said and walked away until she got completely lost.

She sighed; this day was going to be bad.

-

Ron woke up looked around and screamed, then suddenly came to his senses remembering the previous night, he scanned the room looking for another ex-Gryffindor, Dean and Seamus were on either side of him, and he smiled.

Dean had grabbed his wand and now had it ready and aimed at Ron's bed, Seamus had sprung out of bed and had his fists clenched.

"Calm down guys" Ron said

"Huh," Seamus said unclenching his fists.

Ron shook his head and walked out of the common room he found himself face to face with the picture of fruit that was hiding the location of the kitchen.

From there Ron remembered his way to the Great Hall, he saw Hermione sitting at the Ravenclaw table looking very with drawn, Harry sat a few places down from Hermione he sat at the Hufflepuff table and helped himself to some breakfast.

While he was eating he received his new timetable, first up was Herbology, Ron sighed but smiled when he saw which house he was partnered with, Ravenclaw _Hermione _he thought.

-

Ron hurried down to the green houses and bumped into Hermione on the way, Hermione smiled and Ron grinned back.

"Hey, how are you?" Hermione asked

"Good, good," Ron replied,

"Cool, anybody you know in your house?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, Dean and Seamus, you?" Ron asked

"Harry, Parvati and Lavender" Hermione replied

"This is terrible, Fred and George are lucky they escaped last year" Ron said

"Yeah" Hermione said

Ron held out his hand and Hermione took it and they strode off to Herbology. They arrived just as Professor Sprout arrived. Herbology went well when it was over Ron checked his timetable, _Potions _he groaned as he read who he was with _Slytherin._

-

Ron hurried to the dungeon in which his timetable stated, when he arrived there he scratched his head in confusion, his class wasn't in this dungeon he ran along the line of dungeons until he finally saw a class in one, he rushed in,

"Ten points from Hufflepuff Mr. Weasley class started exactly 7 minutes ago come on sit down now." Professor Snape said as Ron burst into the room. Ron looked around for a seat and saw that the only one available was in the front row next to Neville.

He dumped his bag next to the desk and got started on the potion that Snape had written on the board. Soon his potion was the same as everyone else's a hot pink colour. Ron concentrated on his potion, _hmm, why haven't I ever concentrated this hard before_, he thought.

Snape came around to Ron's cauldron and reluctantly said "Not bad Mr. Weasley" which scared Ron; he never got any compliments from Snape. Finally when the bell went he went to get a flask and stowed away his potion gave the flask to Snape and left.

-

Ron had a study in the next period so he went to the library, when he walked in he saw the back of Hermione's bushy brown hair with bits of frizz going everywhere.

"Hey" He whispered

Hermione smiled "Hey, do you have a free period now too?"

"Yep, thankfully, Snape just gave me a foot long essay on moonstones." Ron said complained

Hermione giggled and received a glare from their librarian. "Don't forget that essay Professor Sprout set us"

Ron smacked himself on the head with his hand, he had completely forgotten about it.

Hermione giggled again, "meet me here again tonight with a draft and I'll edit it for you" she said.

"Ok" Ron agreed and got to work on his essay.

**A/N: Another chapter finished, hope I didn't leave a cliff hanger sorry if I did. Also they are in about their 6th year in case you were confused, it happens after the order of the phoenix.**


	4. In The Library

**A/N: sorry this has been soo long I have been overpowered with Homework but now I shall continue.**

That night Ron went to meet Hermione in the library on the way however he ran into his arch nemesis Draco Malfoy

"Well well well this is a surprise Weasel going to the library, are you meeting up with your girlfriend?" Draco questioned

Ron just tried to walk past but Draco snatched at the paper that Ron was holding.

"What is this?" Draco questioned

Ron just mumbled

"What?"

"My homework Malfoy" Ron said through gritted teeth "now give it back!"

"I think I might burn it" Draco said

Ron shrugged but Draco just scrunched it up and threw the ball at Ron. Ron pocketed the scrunched up ball and raced off to the library.

-

"Late as usual" Hermione said smiling

"It's… called… fashionably… late" Ron panted

Hermione giggled and gestured Ron toward the empty seat next to her. Ron then sat down and Hermione said "so where's your draft?"

Ron got the scrunched up ball out of his pocket and attempted to unscrunch it with not much luck.

"Let me see" Hermione said. Ron handed the scrunched paper to Hermione she then examined it "Just as I thought Malfoy put a jinx on it"

Ron sighed, all his afternoon had been wasted slaving away on this paper and now it was ruined "I'll never get it done by tomorrow"

"I'll help" Hermione offered

"Nah forget it, we have to organise how to get Gryffindor Tower fixed, I have had enough of Hufflepuff" Ron said

"That's right" Hermione remembered "let's brainstorm"

"Well I suppose we could fund-raise" Ron said

"Um, or we could try to fix the tower with magic" Hermione said

"I don't think that would work, Dumbledore would have thought of that already." Ron pointed out

"Oh yeah" Hermione said

They brainstormed until they were told to shoo by the librarian Hermione folded up the paper they had used to brainstorm and carefully put it in her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and took Ron's hand. Just after exiting the library the pair stopped and their lips connected. Eventually they broke apart and went to their common rooms.

That night instead of going straight to bed Ron stayed in the common room and worked on the homework that Malfoy had ruined. The hours stretched on with Ron showing no signs of finishing. It was at least 2:00 in the morning by the time he finished and it still wasn't very good, but at least it was done.

As soon as Ron had lain in his bed he had fallen asleep.

**A/N: I know it is very short but the next chapter will be up very soon. I didn't have my beta for this chapter. Also this chapter contains a lot of dialogue. **

**By the way you reviewers tell me whether I should continue or not.**


End file.
